


[Podfic] Bounders

by sophinisba



Category: Brideshead Revisited (TV), Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Class Issues, Community: amplificathon, Crossover, Homophobic Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: sophrosyne31's story read aloud: "Sebastian is a toff and all pretty and savoir-faire and also, of course, doomed. Draco is also these things, but more pointy."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bounders](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257114) by sophyrosyne31. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/Bounders.mp3) | **Size:** 18.3 MB | **Duration:** 18 minutes

  
---


End file.
